Never Meant To Be
by ThePrince394
Summary: What was Snape's and Lily's relationship really like?


_**I own only the plot not the characters. Hope you enjoy this :D Please review so I know what you think :) Thanks**_

_**Writting in bold is Severus Snape's thoughts and writing in italics is Lily Evan's thoughts**_

**...**

**There she is**

**Did she just look at me?**

**No, why would she even look at you after...**

**No don't think about it, you don't need her.**

But just looking at this Gryffindor princess, studying with her long hair flowing framing her perfect face; Severus Snape could only think of her. Lily Evans would never look at him the same again, he was no longer that sweet boy she knew as a child; the one she grew up with and loved.

Yes, Lily loved him though she dare not say it. She loved that raggedy boy, she loved the way he would say her name and it would send trembles down her spine, and she loved how he would flip his long hair out of his face to reveal his piercing black eyes that looked like gateways to his very soul. Lily always used to try and make things work between them, she knew that Sev loved her too; but after being sorted into Slytherin and her into Gryffindor their friendship had became a very hard thing to keep. But he promised her that they would stay friends no matter what. He promised her, but couldn't believe him; he was hanging round with a lot of new people who didn't like Lily's type much and thought he would follow them. He obviously knew this and so after promising, held Lily's face and looked deep into her eyes and said,

"Lily Evans, I would never promise something if I couldn't keep it. I would never lie to you, or hurt you." He reached in closer and breathed down her ear whispering "I mean it because I love you"

Before Lily could say anything, Severus had kissed her. He had never done anything like that before but it was magical. They broke apart and all Lily could say was, "I... I love you too"

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months; still the friendship was strong, not that they'd call a friendship. At every opportunity they were alone; Sev would whisper in Lily's ear everything she ever wanted to hear him say. He would say how he loved her and how she was perfect to him and how nothing could ever break that. He would move her hair slightly and kiss her jaw line working his way to her lips. Every kiss was truly spectacular to both of them. He would lightly peck her and then she would kiss him properly, he would slightly press his tongue against her lips asking for entrance and she would grant it. They would move in harmony with one another, Lily's arms around Severus' shoulders and his hands on her waist. They would sit and talk for hours on end, and just talk about anything; as long as they were together they were happy

_Stop it, Lily. You heard what he said, he doesn't need you_

_But he's looking at me surely that means..._

_No, stop it. You're going to end just hurting yourself again, besides you've got..._

_He means nothing! He's nothing compared to Sev..._

_Well you're going to have to live with it_

**Did she just look at me?**

**No she never**

**She did!**

**Stop it Severus. You're just going to hurt yourself even more.**

Neither would admit they still loved each other. How could they? Severus had broken his promise, he promised he would never lie to her, and he did. He promised he would never hurt and he did. She only wanted to meet his friends and he said they were studying, when really he knew that if they found out Lily was a mud- muggle born he would have been hexed into the next week. She only tried to help him when Potter came over and attacked him, but he was annoyed that he couldn't fight for himself, he was annoyed that Lily got involved... He never meant to call her it; he never meant to say mudblood.

Lily couldn't believe it when she heard it, she just ran away; ran away from everyone. How could he? He knew how much that name hurt her? How could she forgive him after that? She ran into the common room and went to her room. She was shortly followed after by that Potter boy. It was his entire fault that Sev had said it! She hit him away but he was far bigger than she, in the end tears got the better of and she just leant into him and cried. He held her there and comforted her, she was thankful for that.

The next day Sev tried to explain himself, but Lily couldn't listen. Her mind was so confused she didn't know what to say, and when he kissed her she just backed away not knowing what to do. Heartbroken Snape made a promise to himself; if Lily didn't want him then he promised never to want her again. He walked away and they hardly spoke again.

From then on, the pair just watched another from a far but they quickly realised they'd each other still but it was too late. In place of Severus, James Potter had moved in on Lily and claimed her as his. Sev didn't know what to do, instead he watched Lily and protected her from any dangers that he could prevent. He promised he would never want her again, and he ended up loving her more.

_Severus may have hurt me but I love him still. I'll always remember our time together, when we grew up, when were actually friends, when said he loved me for the first time, when he would hold me and especially when he would kiss me. Those kisses were so magical that they had their own sort of power. But now I have James. He has his perks like... Well I suppose he doesn't really. He's no Severus Snape, and that's what I want._

_But I suppose we were never meant to be._

Snape watched as his love walked away from him, flipping her hair again. He thought of all the time they'd spent together, her scent, them holding hands and their kisses. Those truly magical moments would stay with him forever. But she now had Potter, and was happy. So he had to happy because she was.

**I suppose it was never meant to be. **

**...**


End file.
